The apparatus and the method to which the invention relates are preferably components of cordless digital communications systems, which are based on the BLUETOOTH ™ wireless technology Standard, the DECT Standard, WDCT Standard or a similar Standard.
In communications systems such as these, traditional signal processing methods are used at the receiver end for demodulation of the frequency-modulated received signal and for signal detection. One method which is often used is based on the so called limiter discriminator FM demodulator, in which the frequency-modulated signal is demodulated, for example by means of an analog coincidence demodulator, with corresponding signal detection, after hard limiting of the generally complex bandpass signal.
Furthermore, receiver concepts are known in which the intermediate frequency signal is converted to the digital domain by means of an analog/digital converter, and the signal detection is carried out using digital signal processing methods. One such method is described, by way of example, in the document DE 101 03 479.2. Methods such as these admittedly allow high quality signal detection to be achieved, but they have the disadvantage of a complex analog/digital converter.